vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kol Mikaelson
'''Kol Mikaelson '''is an Original Vampire, son of Mikael and Esther. Kol is brother of Elijah, Rebekah, Finn, Henrik and half-brother of Niklaus. '''Kol is a member of the Mikaelson Family'. History Kol is one of the six Original Vampires. For unknown reasons, he was daggered by Klaus and kept in a coffin in the early 1900s. Season Three Kol first appeared in Bringing Out The Dead where his brother Klaus undaggered him, brandishing the newly freed dagger against Elijah after they fought before he re-daggered Kol once more. Then later when Klaus sent Elijah off to see that Damon Salvatore kept his word on the deal they'd just made, Elijah doubled back and undaggered Kol and the rest of his siblings, whereupon they all gathered and used their daggers upon Klaus before declaring that they would be a family without him. He was shocked when he saw his mother arrive, believing her to have been killed by their father, Mikael when really she was just freed from the 4th coffin which had been locked and be-spelled and whose contents were unknown. In Dangerous Liaisons, Kol gets ready for the ball at the Mansion along with his siblings. Klaus threatens to kill Rebekah once again because she tried to harm Elena. Kol interferes and told him to continue this conversation outside. At the Ball Kol introduced himself to Mayor Lockwood and Damon Salvatore, he is seen dancing alongside all others. He also consumed the champagne which linked him together with his siblings. Together with Rebekah he plans on harming to make Elena suffer but Rebekah changes her mind and backed out. Kol introduces himself to Matt and while shaking hands, Kol begins crushing his hand. Surprised by a broken-hearted Damon, he was pushed from the balcony and had his neck broke by Damon. All Originals came outside, seeing what happened. Damon walked away after replying to Stefan that he might be a little crazy. Kol and Klaus were waiting at home when Rebekah came home from her night with Damon. At first, Kol makes fun of her because he's bored and Klaus decides to go out with him. They meet and Meredith at the Grill. Caroline comes across and Klaus wants her to have a drink but she leaves. Klaus follows here, leaving Kol alone. Kol goes over to Meredith who is playing billiard. Seducing her, she tells him to go but Kol stays. He then got stabbed by Alaric with the White Oak Ash Dagger. As a result all the other Originals except for Klaus get neutralized. He immediately knows that something must have happened to Kol. As he was transported away, Klaus rushes over to him, pulls the dagger out of Kol and incapacitates and Damon. Kol, Elijah and Klaus then go to their mother's ritual, witnessing how the spirits abandon her, since Abby Bennett Wilson got turned into a vampire by Damon. Klaus later informs Rebekah that Kol fled Mystic Falls. Physical Appearance Kol is a very handsome vampire who appears to be the second youngest of the Originals, given the time he was turned into a vampire by his mother. Physically, Kol is similar with Elijah in facial features, but younger. Kol has a toned body and tall with a devilish smile. Kol has a seductive voice, and features a beautiful face and well-marked. Personality Kol has a pedantic attitude, malevolent, very mischievous and a little crazy. He can be very gentlemanly and formal, and change drastically to be very direct and rude. When Kol is presented to Carol Lockwood, he does so with respect, but when Damon Salvatore is presented to Kol, he ignores and degrades him. Usually, he shows excitement, anxiety and cruelty, when it comes to "play" with his brothers and sister. Kol is very sincere, funny and direct, especially when it comes to making fun of his other siblings (especially Rebekah and Niklaus). Kol says:"Our sister is a strumpet, but at least she's having fun." Relationships *Klaus and Kol *Elijah and Kol *Rebekah and Kol *Damon and Kol Powers and Abilities *'Super Strength' - Originals are much stronger than normal vampires, werewolves, and humans. They are able to decapitate other species with a single chop and shatter windows and doors with small objects. *'Super Speed' - Originals are much faster than normal vampires, werewolves, and humans. They are able to stop other supernatural species in their tracks and run miles in mere minutes. *'Heightened Senses' - Original vampires have extremely keen senses of hearing, sight, smell, and taste. *'Super Agility' - Originals possess superhuman agility. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. *'Accelerated Healing' - Originals injuries heal faster than normal vampires, werewolves, and humans. *'Durability' - Originals can take far more trauma than normal vampires, werewolves, and humans can without much discomfort or injury. Originals can heal faster than normal vampires when exposed to vervain and wood does not seem to weaken them. *'Mind Compulsion' - Originals can compel the minds of humans, vampires, and hybrids. *'Vervain Detection' - They able to detect when vampires and humans are on vervain. It's unknown if it's due to their advanced age or one of their abilities. *'Immortality' - Originals are nearly indestructible, and will live forever. *'Dream Manipulation '- Vampires can control dreams and subconscious. The vampires can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. Other effects of this ability is the distortion of reality and trapped in the dreams. *'Emotional Control' - Vampires can control and manipulate the emotions of one's self. Weaknesses *'White Oak Stake' - is the only thing that can permanently kill an Original, It comes from an Ancient White Oak tree during the time of the genesis of the Vampire Race, at this point there is no more of them since the only one was used on Mikael. *'Silver Dagger and White Ash Wood '- A Silver Dagger dipped in the ash of the white oak tree will kill an original but only as long as the dagger remains in their heart. *'Stakes' - Stakes will not permanently kill an original but it does neutralize them for a few hours. *'Vervain' - Vervain burns originals just like it does with the other vampires, although an original will heal very fast to the point where the damage done by the vervain is gone in seconds. *'Uninvited Invitation' - In order to enter any house owned by human/s, they had to be invited by that person. Once invited the vampire cannot be uninvited. If a vampire lives in a house, other vampires can enter freely and if vampire is in the house without being invited in it will become disoriented and will begin to suffocate. Appearances Season 3 *''Bringing Out The Dead'' *''Dangerous Liaisons'' *''All My Children'' Quotes Kol: (To Klaus ): "Long time, Brother." Kol: (To Rebekah) "Rebekah, tell me how handsome I am." Rebekah: (To Kol) "Oh Kol, you know I can't be compelled..." Rebekah: (To Kol) "I am hoping you will help your baby sister out." Kol: (To Rebekah) "And spit right in the face of mother's rules? I'm in." *smirks* Kol: (To Rebekah) "I'm itching to kill something. What are we waiting for?" Kol: (To Rebekah) "Well well well, there's our girl. Out all night! What a scandal! I trust you did better than that commoner. Matt, was it?!" Kol: (To Klaus) "Our sister is a strumpet, but at least she's having fun." Kol:' '(To Alaric) "Pretty sure I don't care." 'Alaric:(To Kol after daggering him) "Next time, take a hint." Kol: (To Esther and Finn) "That's lovely! We're stuck out here while the favorite son plays sacrifical lamb! How pathetic you are, Finn!" Trivia *Kol has some similarities to Klaus (novels): **Both have mood changes from cheerful and amused to absolutely enraged in seconds, and They are very unpredictable. Despite their seemingly erratic and scattered personalities, they seem to be patients and methodical killers capable of elaborate plans. **Both have attacked members of the Bennett and Donovan families: Klaus attacked Vicki Bennett, and Kol attacked Matt Donovan. *Out of all the Originals, Kol can be considered the most unstable and unpredictable. *He appears to be the second youngest Original since Rebekah referred to herself as his "baby sister." *Besides Rebekah, he is the only character that refers to Klaus as "Nik." Gallery Tumblr lw99e6pKKI1qj912do1 500.jpg|First look at Nathaniel Buzolic (as Kol) on set Kol neutralized.jpg|Kol neutralized Kol.jpg|Kol after being awaken Kol2.jpg Rebekah and Kol.jpg|Rebekah & Kol Kol 3.jpg Screen Shot 2012-02-03 at 5.38.16 PM.png|Kol coming out to meet his brother. 3x15-03.jpg 3x15-06.jpg 3x15-04.jpg 3x15-07.jpg VD3X14DL3.jpg Kol and Elijah.jpg VD3X14DL6.jpg 3x15-03.jpg 3x15-04.jpg 3x15-06.jpg 3x15-07.jpg 3x15-09.jpg Ba94b2448c7032f522f746ddf80a5d12.jpg|Kol And Rebekah Kol rebekah 03.jpg Kol matt.jpg Finn kol 07.jpg Kol drinking.jpg All My Children 002.jpg|Kol, Klaus and Elijah confront their mother. Kol Klaus Dangerous Liaisons 026.jpg|Kol challenges Klaus VD315b 1218b.jpg-3f20b5e1-t3.jpg VD315b 0831b.jpg-eccc3034-t3.jpg VD315b 0373b.jpg-78bbe30a-t3.jpg VD315b 1567b.jpg-77a6ef08-t3.jpg|Kol and Meredith! Kol's Physical Appearance.jpg AmgfS5LCQAApVZc.jpg|Behind-the-scenes AmhbRomCAAAvr0l.jpg|Behind-the-scenes Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:The Originals Category:Mikaelson Family Category:Vampires Category:Undead Category:Recurring Characters Category:Old World Category:Supernatural Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Individuals who have been Revived Category:Antagonists Category:Out of Town